A little Greed for Greed
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: I'm taking a huge risk for posting this ... Greed talks to Alphonse the night before the terrible afternoon. GreedXAl!


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and it's characters. K?

I suck at making english-paragraph fics. You have been warned! (yes, I'm not encouraging you to read my fic!)

I can't believe my first FMA fic isn't elricest (Yes, that goes for EdXAl and HohenheimXAl).oo;; Please be gentle with me, this is my first FMA fic.

It'll probably freak everyone out.;; But I do find the pairing of GreedXAl cute. Greed's very kind to Al, both in the anime and manga.(Anyways, I know there're other sicko's who'll like this pair.)

Take your pick if this follows the manga or the anime, though I suggest you find out what happened in the manga cause they're more suggestive there. This is most likely a mix of both and a bit of editing.

Hints of GreedXAl and EdXAl...

**A little of Greed for Greed**

Though he was kidnapped, the people... chimera's around him were treating him nicely, _They don't look like bad people..._ Al thought (He was NOT giving them credit for calling him a kid, they really were kind to him). As he look around, Dorchet was cleaning his katana, then Roah was fixing his hammer... Martel's probably keeping herself busy inside Al's armor.

He's been waiting for his Niisan to come and save him. Even if he's treated nicely by the chimera's, he feels weird around their homunculus leader called 'Greed'. What if he gets impatient and they start to slice him up? What if the Blood Seal gets destroyed in the process?

He was thinking too much... _Niisan WILL come for me... He'll find this place..._

Judging by the looks of everyone, it's way past midnight, Al thought. Dorchet was curled up in a corner sleeping beside Roah who was just sitting there also asleep, he could also tell that Martel's asleep inside him.

Awhile ago, they were just talking, now the people who were keeping him company were all asleep. He knows that he should be used to this, but his Niisan wasn't with him this time, this night felt lonelier than usual.

His thoughts were cut when he heard the sound of a door opening. Dorchet instantly woke up, but as the person steps inside he realizes that it wasn't an enemy, he goes right back to sleep. It was the homunculus, Greed.

A smile was seen on his face as he noticed that his 'friends' were all asleep... except for their guest, he frowns as he figured out that the armored kid wasn't asleep. He walks towards Al and looks down on him. "Can't sleep, boy? No need to wait for someone to save you." he gently puts a hand on top of Al's head and gave him a pat.

"Can I tell?... This body... this armor couldn't sleep." Greed nods at this and sat beside Al. "Remind me to pick a body that can sleep... Or maybe not? It'll be more exciting when my body's awake 24/7 and never gets tired, think of the possibilities 'specially at night!" Greed laughs, Al lowers his head. _You don't know how it feels..._

"Oops! Sorry about that, I just remembered that you're still a 14 year old kid inside." he grins at Al, but stops as the atmosphere around them changed. "What's wrong?" he goes in front of the silent armor, he holds the helmet and raises it to face him. "Are there other things I should know about this eternal living body?"

"It's not easy to live like this... All of the people you know are already asleep, and the nights are so long..." Greed scratches the back of his head. "You ARE still a kid..."

"But, it's alright. I know I can guard Niisan at night..." the homunculus sighs at this. "Don't make it sound so positive, little boys need their sleep so they can grow-up fast." he scolded, Al just stood silent. "Psh, what a selfish brother you have. While he gets to sleep peacefully, you stay up ALL night to guard him."

Al shook his head, Greed gave him a questioning look. "N-niisan doesn't know that I can't sleep. He's already done so much for me, I don't want to add to his problems."

"Well, I'm greedy, so I don't know what you normal humans think about. But I can honestly say, I admire your concern and how you care for your older brother."

"Th-thank you..." was all Al could say. "U-uhm... Greed-san, shouldn't you be sleeping now?" he asked as Greed sits beside him again. "Nah, it's not bad to stay up late once in a while. Besides, what if you use your alchemy while everyone's asleep and you try to escape?" Al was silent, Greed points to the chans that ties Al up, then continues, "But you WERE behaving rather nicely these past few hours. You still think we're bad people?" he jokingly asks.

"Hmm... I've just been thinking about that before you came in..." _All of them didn't have any bad intentions. They just wanted to help Greed-san find a way to have an eternal life... Is that bad?_, Al hangs his head as he looks at the chains that ties his hands and feet.

Greed laughs quietly, "Kids are so innocent. I like your attitude."

Al faces Greed, "Eh? I-I haven't said anything yet..." his voice sounded surprised.

"The way you converse with me says it all. You're quite calm even if I'm THIS close to you."

Al didn't know if he should be embarassed, but if he can blush, he's probably blushing right now. He was already feeling somewhat comfortable around these people... he was forgetting that their leader was a homunculus, one of their possible enemies... Greed was so kind to him, and he was treating him like a child. A thing Al wanted to be called even if he's in that armor... His brother is right... he's always TOO kind.

"G-Greed-san, you don't... sound like a bad person at all. You gave them a place to live in..."

The Homunculus shows his sharp teeth in the smile he flashed. "Thanks for the compliment, kid. But the reason is because I'm greedy, I own everything and everyone, I just can't let them die. Besides, I needed some people who can work for me.", he lightly pats the back of the armor. "We won't hurt you yet, not until we find out that armor's secret from your brother", Al didn't felt scared, cause Greed doesn't sound serious about the 'hurt' part...

"You're such a nice kid... I'll be glad to have you join us. All of us who aren't humans... But, of course I know that your brother is your priority, and we're still bad guys in everyone's eyes for kidnapping you."

"Greed-san...", he somehow wanted to join, but he knows that Greed's right, his brother is more important than anyone right now.

Al was glad that he got to know this Homunculus' side. He really cares for each and everyone of his allies. Being the 'Greed' is just an excuse...

It was a horrific afternoon. His brother did came to save him, but it wasn't a happy reunion, Roah carried him and left with the other chimera's, leaving Greed to fight his Niisan. The Military found them later and most of the Chimera's were brutally killed. In order to keep Martel and Al out of harm's way, they were left on a quiet and hopefully a safe place.

It's been hour's. Al was worried about his brother's condition's, knowing what Greed's abilites are, he will have difficulty in beating the Homunculus. But why does Al feel uneasy?

Honestly... he was concerned about his Niisan, then Greed and his fellow chimera's...

Al was pulled out of his thoughts as Martel starts to lift his head up. "It's too dangerous!" he closes his head in a hurry, Martel protests, "I have to help them!"

"Nghh!" Al pushes his helmet down to keep Martel from going outside, "No!"

They both stop as they heard footsteps walking towards them.

_Niisan?_

_Roah-san?_

_Dorchet-san?_

"Martel, Armored Kid, you okay?"

_Greed-san?_

"Greed-san!" both Al and Martel called out to the person who was approaching them. Greed smiles down at the armor who just sat there.

It sounded so wrong to Al. Shouldn't he be asking about his brother?

"We better go look for a way to escape... Stay here, but if I don't come back after an hour, you're free to go..." Greed's voice was calm as he spoke. The armor was just quiet.

The Homunculus grins and walks closer to Al, he leans down and gently kisses the cheek of the helmet. After that he pats Al's head and walks away...

Al was stunned at this, but he managed to ask, "Martel-san... did you had any relationship with Greed-san...?"

"N-none. Why?"

Martel didn't saw what Greed just did... "N-nothing..." Al just realized that the kiss was directly to him, not to Martel.

Al could feel that his Niisan is fine, but why does he feel so restless...?

"Greed-san..."

**Wakas**

Final battle with the Fuhrer(manga) or Edward(anime), it depends on whatever you know. He both dies in the end. cries

It was a few weeks ago when I sudden had want to read GreedXAl. FFnet doesn't have any. Thankfully, there're japanese sites with these fanarts (and novels!). Want some links? Some of them're on my lj so I can remember where they are. Ghehehe...

Uhm... Al can't sleep? Yes, in the manga. They probably pity Al in the anime so I think they let him sleep.

A scene was cut. It should've been 'cute'. Obviously, having a 'cute' scene here isn't right. I know I got some things wrong. I can't rewrite a fic I've finished... sowwee...

BTW, the better version of this fic is in my Dev account or maybe in the FMyaoi lj community (if ever I've joined it by this time). FFnet doesn't allow somestuff I use when I make my fics.

It's short, but it took me 5 days to write it. I'm an artist so I'm more used to drawing, I don't make fics that much.

030205-030605

Thanks for reading!

Salamat!

Pictomancer Murasaki


End file.
